


Perfection

by OmittedSiren



Category: No Fandom
Genre: D&D, Destruction of a mind, Sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmittedSiren/pseuds/OmittedSiren
Summary: Kinda goes with 'Begin the Journey at the End'?





	Perfection

Our little demon is kneeling at the statue of two beautiful figures, perfect for each other. One is a handsome man and the other is a beautiful draconian. Her wings folded up, her tail laying coiled around her base. They are embraced, the union. The destroyer and the creator. Even though they are opposites they still believe they are one, nobody is more perfect for the other. She envies their unity. Their perfection. She is praying, pleading, begging. She wants perfection. 

It all started with a small sloth demon on the back of a gree. They traveled out into the wild, mind wide open seeking adventure. It wasn’t long before she came across an unusual entity. She never realized how much this moment could change everything, break everything. She looks at the dark skinned entity, he is tall, muscular, but his muscles moved different that the others. He was fighting, with beautifully savage precision. Each move was a cold calculated formula. Each strike was thought through to the fullest extent. One stab and he killed. One twitch and he paralyzed. One blink and he was done. 

He agreed to take the small demon under his wing. Teach her the calculated formula of movement, she was eager to learn, she wanted to impress him. Days pass as they trained together, she never gave up until her body couldn’t move. The muscle training was hard but she was determined to prove her worth. She was overlooked her whole live. Not now, she will prove herself in battle, and determination. Funny for a sloth. 

They fought side by side, soon they were fate marked, bound to one another. They were one entity, one being, one mind. They moved together, fought together, and loved together. Over the years she slowly changed. She had grown, her sins have changed, even her magic changed. Everything she knew her whole life changed. Poof, gone in a flash. Not a trace left. She was fine with this, she felt she belonged to him. She was perfect for him. She was wrong, his mind always spoke otherwise, she wasn’t tall enough, he hated feeling tall. She couldn't blame him, so she grew. Wanting to be as perfect for him as he was for her. 

She became clumsy, her moves no longer as precise, her fighting no longer an elegant dance. She felt she disappointed him, she asked the gods to shrink her back down, so she could fight beside him again. They granted that and she could dance again. She was happy in this, she didn't like being so tall anyways. She enjoyed the soft patter of her feet on the ground as she danced around her enemies. She enjoyed watching them try to keep up. As the days passed she heard it again, his plea for her to grow. To match his height. He didn’t seem to understand, he could have her tall, or have her dance. 

She felt selfish for wanting to stay small. She didn’t care that everything else changed for him, her eyes, her hair, her magics, everything changed for him. Gods forbid she felt she could have one thing her own. A visitor came to the gates, she approached, hundreds of other entities like him, some older, some the same age, most younger. But then there was HIM. The first, the original, the perfect entity. She wished to be like him, she admired him. He was perfect. Perfect in all the ways our little demon could never be. 

The perfection agreed to train her, she trained hard every day, every night. Wishing to gain his approval. She felt with that, he could finally see she was perfect too. The perfection hated her, she wasn’t perfect, and she could sense that. He hated her and soon, she began to hate herself. She looked at her reflection in the pools of water, she hated what she saw. She was far from perfection. Far from being perfect for him. She tried to distract herself with training, maybe then he could love her. Truly, love her for what she is, not what she isn't. She looked around at the other entities like him, they all accepted their mates with all their faults, all their problems, all their imperfections. 

Years pass, she is a mother now, a mother to his children, yet still she feels imperfect. She has gathered a routine. She gets up, makes food for him, feeds the children, cleans the temple, then prays. She prays for hours each day for perfection. When she gets no answer she continues her day with a fake smile. Inside the little demon is breaking. She wanted something so small, something she could still claim is herself. Something she had always had since birth. And she protects that. Who could claim to love someone so passionately and yet find fault in something so..small. 

She slaughtered for him, she lied for him, she changed everything for him but one thing. One. Small. Thing. The little imperfect demon cries herself to sleep at the foot of the statue of the perfect couple. She could accept him with all his imperfections, yet the little demon can never feel love like that. Years of imperfection wore at her. As if sandpaper were pressed against a small desk. Well the sandpaper won. She no longer prays for perfection. She accepts she could never compete for perfection with him. Instead she works on. As if a mindless drone was piloting her. She wakes, she cooks, she cleans, she worships in her temple, she satisfies any needs he has then she sleeps. She has no cares, no desires, no wishes. For filth are not allowed to feel.


End file.
